The present disclosure relates to field of surgically implantable devices. Aspects of this disclosure specifically relate to the support and stabilization of a breast prosthesis using bioabsorbable, flexible mesh pouches.
Synthetic implants composed of silicone or saline are commonly used in both breast augmentation and reconstruction, but in both cases the soft tissue envelope alone is sometimes insufficient to keep the implant in the appropriate location. Further, in many cases it is difficult to achieve or maintain an anatomically appropriate breast shape when a round implant is used. Due to these deficiencies in native tissue, a revision surgery is sometimes needed to reshape, reposition, lift, or otherwise modify the implant and/or periprosthetic tissue. A revision surgery could be avoided if an additional, shaping, localizing support structure for the breast implant was provided. An internal bra in a sling or a hammock configuration is sometimes used to provide additional support for the breast implant over time. Common materials for the internal bra hammock are surgical mesh and decellularized tissue.
These internal bras provide additional support for the breast implant, but improved support and stabilization are still needed to ensure long-lasting results in breast augmentation and reconstruction procedures.